wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Emilia Kishitani
Emilia Kishitani is Shingen Kishitani's second wife and Shinra's step-mother in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. She and Shingen apparently met while doing research at Nebula corp. She appears to share Shinra and Shingen's obsession with the unknown and even pays Celty for the privilege to perform an autopsy on her to see how her body works. She is introduced in the third light novel. Appearance and Personality Appearance Emilia is of European decent and has blonde hair and greenish eyes. She is also described as having large breasts. Her usual wardrobe consists of a white lab coat and a green undershirt. She also wears a gas mask like Shingen, but she doesn't use it nearly as often as her husband and treats it more like a gimmick than a necessity. Personality Emilia is cheerful and energetic. She always tries to keep the mood lighthearted but knows when to act (or at least try to act) serious or respectful. She is also a bit of a workaholic, which keeps her away from home most of the day. Like Shingen, she insists that Celty and Shinra call her "Mother," but they find this extremely awkward, mostly due to the fact that Emilia is even younger than Shinra. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Emilia is currently tailing a tadpole named Akiko Koike as ordered by Nebula while Shingen and Shinra are tailing Tetsu Aso at his apartment. While tailing Akiko in "Questions", the tadpole girl first makes her walk away before changing her mind and making Emilia tell her why she is following her and makes her take her to the people who gave the orders to follow her. Wonderland Chaos Emilia is there with Shingen at Shinra and Celty's apartment to explain how the other tadpoles have Satoshi's power now. It is implied that she is nervous because Akiko has the power to hear thoughts now. Later, Emilia, Shinra, and Shingen inform the tadpoles that Celty can neutralize their powers when she is near them. But, they do not know why for the time being. In "Anna", she is seen testing Nami to see how far away Celty has to be for the tadpoles' powers to come back. Emilia continues to run more tests on the tadpoles during the Athena experiment. In "Girls", Emilia and Shingen run tests on Anzu Oshima to see what her powers are. The test subject asks her to get her knife. Emilia complies and learns that Anzu can turn her blood into a weapon. Also, Emilia and Shingen discover something surprising about the tadpole girls. Caged Wonderland Emilia and Shingen hold a mock sports day for the tadpoles to test the effects of Kratos on the them. She later notices that Tandeki has done another experiment on the tadpoles. In "Misery", Emilia tells Celty that she and Shingen have been having headaches around Yagiri Pharmaceuticals after the fourth Gate to the Apocalypse was opened. In "Megumi", Emilia takes a blood sample from Megumi as they talk. She asks about the visions she has been having lately and suggests that they might mean something. Devil's Wonderland Emilia spots something strange in the old patient files as she and Shingen are looking for more information on Tandeki's work. She calls her husband's attention to it. Relationships Shingen Kishitani Main Article: Shingen Kishitani It is never really touched upon how Shingen and Emilia met or how long they've been together. In the few times they have been seen together, Emilia seems unfazed by Shingen's strange interests and even appears to share them to a certain extent. She seems to care about him greatly and to view his personality as fun, which baffles her other relatives, specifically Shinra and Celty. Shinra and Celty Main Article: Shinra Kishitani Main Article: Celty Sturluson Emilia's relationship to her stepson and daughter-in-law is a bit less ambiguous than her relationship to her husband. Emilia does her best to get along with both of them and tries to stay at least somewhat involved with their lives (unlike Shingen) as shown when she helped Celty treat Shinra's wounds after he was attacked. However, despite her good nature, Shinra and Celty are still a bit awkward around her mostly due to the fact that Emilia is even younger than Shinra. Needless to say, this causes her motherly tendencies to cause everyone to feel a bit uncomfortable. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Emilia_Kishitani Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Nebula Category:Human